


Why Hermione Should Have Gone House Hunting on Her Own

by DawnElle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, House Hunting gone wrong, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnElle/pseuds/DawnElle
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and Harry are looking for a house to call their own. Question is, how can they find the perfect house if they  can't agree on realtors?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Why Hermione Should Have Gone House Hunting on Her Own

Notes: This is a work of fiction, I make no money or profit off of it. I don’t own these characters, the honor goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling.

“Grangeerrrr”  
Hermione sighed at the whiny drawl coming from behind her. Turning to face the owner of the voice she replied in a falsely sweet voice, “yes Draco?”  
Normally this would be a big warning to shut up, but the young man ignored it.  


“I WILL NOT go in there!” he continued while looking at the innocuous building with disdain. “Do these people even KNOW what a house is?!”  
Hermione having enough of Draco’s attitude shouted “Draco Lucius Malfoy you get out of the car right now!” Cursing but not wanting to get hexed, he got out and slammed the door as hard as he could. 

A deep chuckle came from her right and only increased her ire. Whipping around at the noise she came face to face with her best friend and lover, Harry Potter. Holding up his hands defensively at the look on her face he continued. “I have to agree with him Hermione, this place doesn’t look capable of handling our, um, specific needs, I mean they are muggle and we…” he tapered off. She was well and truly pissed now.  


“It’s not my fault you two idiots had to run off our last two realtors! I tried to get us magical realtors but nnnooooo somebodies”, she shot the two men a dirty look “had to make fun of the first one and…” 

“His shoes, Granger his shoes!” Draco interrupted her, “they were absolutely horrendous and didn’t go with his outfit, how can I trust a realtor to get us a proper home to live in when he can’t even dress right?! Even Weasley has better taste.”

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to 10. “Yes Draco we know, the realtor knows, hell the whole Auror office knows that he couldn’t dress according to your standards!” Harry couldn’t help himself from laughing at the memory of the poor guy throwing down their file and screaming that he quit to find a new career where no one would question his fashion sense. This was a big mistake as Hermione rounded on him.  


“And YOU Harry James Potter, are absolutely no better. That poor witch is probably still scared of her shadow because you INSISTED on showing her how dangerous houses without proper wards can be! Not to mention the amount of paperwork that landed on my desk because they had to Obliviate an entire block of Muggles for your little stunt!” 

Hermione felt a bit dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head from her angry shouts. She paused to take a breath and Harry taking advantage of her silence to defend himself.

“Come on Hermione, I just wanted to emphasize that we needed a house a bit more secluded and with wards because I want my family safe.”

“You’re a bloody Auror Harry! You could have made your own damn wards! We could have commissioned Bill to help us if you were that concerned! Face it, you just wanted to show off your skills.” Harry had the decency to look down sheepishly.

Draco, finally having decided to grace the sidewalk with his existence, walked up to Hermione’s left side and took her hand. She looked up at his unrepentant face as he said “We can’t help it if we want our house to be absolutely perfect. You decided it was time we all moved in together in a neutral location close to our work. We love you and want you safe is all.” He lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the back of it in an arrogant but contrite move.

Hermione huffed in frustration, no longer having the energy to be angry. “Fine! But we are doing this MY way and so help me, if you two do anything to screw this up, I’m buying a house and you two can sleep in tents!” 

With that she jerked her hand out of Draco’s and walked with a straight back and determined steps towards the entrance of the realty office. She questioned her sanity once again as to why she decided it was a good idea for all of them to go house hunting. Those two together were a menace on the best of days and currently a nightmare. She was ready to pull her hair out. 

Upon reaching the door she glanced back in time to see her two lovers exchange conspiratorial glances with each other. “Boys” she growled under her breath in frustration. Draco and Harry just walked behind her like they were off on their next great adventure..


End file.
